Nicole's entries for The Klaine Advent Drabble Challenge 2013
by nicoolerthanyou
Summary: My drabbles for The Klaine Advent Drabble Challenge 2013. Not all drabbles are rated M. Ratings for each drabble are listed before at each chapter. If you want to join the fun check out klaineadvent on tumblr.
1. Day 1: Artist

Rating: PG

Words: 218

* * *

It was the first Christmas Kurt and Blaine spent as fiancées living together in their tiny Bushwick apartment that they shared with Rachel and Santana. The smell from Kurt's peppermint candle filled the air. Kurt and Blaine are hard at work at the kitchen table decorating ornaments to put on their humble Christmas tree. It was the biggest tree they could fit in the living area barely 4 feet tall but it did its job just the same.

Blaine holds up his finished ornament for Kurt to see, it is a red and blue striped bowtie and Kurt recognizes it immediately.

"Is that…?" He pauses.

"Mmmhmm." Blaine hums proudly nodding his head with the same cheeky grin that Kurt loves "Do you like it?"

The ornament is decorated to look like the bowtie Blaine wore when he proposed to Kurt that April. "Awww Blaine, I love it." All of the emotion from that day starts to come back to Kurt and his eyes start to water.

"Aww baby baby baby don't cry." Blaine says as he moves in closer wiping a stray tear from Kurt's cheek

"I'm sorry… I just… I love you so much" He says.

"I love you too." Blaine whispers giving Kurt a quick peck on the lips "Merry Christmas baby."

"Merry Christmas." Kurt echoes.


	2. Day 2: Belong

Rating: PG

Words: 543

Song mentioned is "You Belong to Me" by the Duprees

There are a lot of different artists that sing this song this is just the version I had in my head when writing

* * *

"Oh my god it's so cold out there!" Kurt exclaims as he walks through the front door of his and Blaine's apartment shaking off the snow from his coat, hat, and boots. "I'm convinced that some kind of worm hole has moved all New York City to Siberia." He says removing his coat, hat, scarf, and boots.

Blaine looks up from the book he was reading before Kurt walked in, wrapped cozily on the couch with numerous layers of blankets and pillows, his reading glasses perched on the edge of his nose. The fireplace is lit and there is soft music playing in the background; Kurt recognizes it as Blaine's 'Oldies' play list. "Don't worry sweetheart, I'm sure if there was a worm hole The Doctor would come save us." He says giving Kurt a knowing smile and a wink.

Even after all these years Kurt is still a sucker for Blaine's charming smile. Kurt makes his way over to his husband "Ha ha." he says unimpressed "You're such a dork."

"Mmm, yes but I'm your dork." Blaine teases.

Kurt chuckles "That you are." he says planting a loving kiss to his husband's mouth.

"Hey I have an idea, how about you go get changed into some warm cloths and come snuggle with me so I can keep you warm." Blaine suggests.

"That sounds wonderful. I'll be right back" Kurt heads over to their room and quickly gets changed into warm sweats, sweatshirt, and fluffy socks.

Kurt heads back over to the couch, under the covers, and into his lover's warm waiting arms. Not much is said between the two, not much needs to be said. Kurt bask in the feeling of having Blaine's arms around him, holding him; the same strong, loving, and protecting arms that have been holding him since he was seventeen. He could stay here forever.

Blaine's oldies play list continues softly in the background. When it reaches a certain song Blaine gets up from the couch and turns up the music. "Dance with me." Blaine says, half asking half telling with his hand outstretched to Kurt. In that moment Kurt was reminded of his senior prom when Blaine asked him if he could "have this dance" and who was Kurt to refuse him then and he would not refuse him now.

Blaine pulls him in close as they gently sway to the soft ballad playing in the background and Blaine starts singing along. "See the pyramids along the Nile. Watch the sunrise from a tropic isle. Just remember darling all the while. You belong to me."

Kurt recognizes the song once Blaine starts singing "I love this song." Kurt says.

Blaine smiles and continues softly singing along to the rest of the song as Kurt rests his head comfortably on Blaine's shoulder. "I'd be so alone without you. Maybe you'd be lonesome too and blue. Fly the ocean in a silver plane. See the jungle when it's wet with rain. Just remember till you're home again. You belong to me."

The final notes of the song are played and the next song on the play list begins. Kurt and Blaine continue to hold each other swaying gently into the night not even noticing when the play list ends.


	3. Day 3: Consume

Rating: M

Words: 499

* * *

Blaine woke up early on a Saturday morning to find the sheets next to him cold and unslept in. The alarm clock on the bed side table reads 3:52 am. He stubbles out of bed and down the hall to the at home office were he knows he will most likely find his husband. It's supposed to be Kurt's day off, but yet there he was hunched over his sketching table, consumed in his work. There are papers and color pencils scattered on his desk. His hair is breaking from its usual styled shape, fingers stained with various colors, still wearing the same cloths from the day before.

"Kurt, baby, it's almost four in the morning. Have you slept at all?" he asks, his voice still raspy from sleep.

"Hmm? What? Ohh Uhh.. No, not yet. I'm almost done I just had this idea for this dress that I know will go great with the spring collection."

Blaine approaches him and starts kneading his shoulders quickly finding the knots that have formed on his shoulders and neck.

Kurt moans as Blaine works on the newly formed knot.

His moan goes straight to Blaine cock. "Kurt, it's supposed to be your day off. You need to get your rest and relax, you've been working so hard and such long nights lately."

Kurt stops his work and allows himself to enjoy the massage his wonderful husband is giving him. "I know." he sighs "It's just fashion week is coming up and we have to get our designs in and approved this week so they can start making the cloths."

Blaine hums in recognition and continues to massage Kurt's shoulders as he bends down and plants gentle kisses up his neck to his ear. "Are you sure." kiss "there is no way." kiss " for me to." kiss "persuade you." kiss "to come to bed with me." He says as he starts to suck on the sensitive spot behind Kurt's ear. His hands moving from his husband's shoulders down his chest to embrace him around his torso.

"Oooh! Uhhh." Kurt groans, "You make a very compelling argument."

"You know how much it turns me when I see you working so hard." Blaine's hands start working further down Kurt's torso, between his legs, till he is cupping his husband's semi-hard member and starts massaging through his jeans.

Kurt groans at how good it feels. He closes his eyes and takes in all of Blaine's caresses that never fail to make his body shiver. "B-Blaine I-I really shoul-"

"Please." he begs, whispering into Kurt's ear "We can even do that – THING - you like." His voice getting deeper, full of arousal he continues his trail of kisses across Kurt's collarbone.

Kurt opens his eyes, looks at his husband and raises one eyebrow intrigued "Yeah?" his voice sounding equally excited and turned on.

Blaine gives him a knowing smile "Anything you want," he says as he leans down to whisper low in Kurt's ear "Master."


	4. Day 4: Dirt

Rating: G

Words 587

* * *

It was an overwhelmingly hot summer in the suburbs of New York City. Blaine thought it would be a great idea to get their seven year-old son Aiden a slip-in-slide for the backyard. "Come on Kurt he will love it. Didn't you want a slip-in-slide when you were his age?"

"Of course I did, but it's too dangerous Blaine. What if lands wrong or too hard and breaks his wrist." Kurt tries to reason with his husband.

"Babe he is not gonna get hurt he'll be fine, and it's what he really wants." Blaine tries to convince Kurt "It will be fun." he says putting on his best puppy eyes.

Kurt grumbles, "Why do I feel like this is more for you than it is for Aiden."

Blaine has a guilty look on his face "Yeah. Okay. Fine maybe it is, but you can join us as well; the three of us playing in the backyard. One of these days Kurt our little boy is gonna be all grown up and too cool to hang out with his dads anymore, and you will want these memories to look back on. "

Kurt grumbles "No he is not he's gonna be my little boy forever." Blaine always knew which heart strings to pull. "Fine." Kurt says. Blaine does a small victory dance before he gets cut off by Kurt "But if he gets hurt it will be your head Blaine Anderson-Hummel."

The next weekend Blaine sets up the slip-in-slide in the backyard and adds some dish soap to create a muddy foam pit at the end. "Alright buddy you ready to take the first slide!?"

"Yeah papa!" Aiden exclaimes.

"BE CAREFUL!" Kurt yells as he watches from the sideline.

Aiden runs full speed and slides down the slippery plastic tarp ending in the muddy foam pit. "That was so much fun!" Aiden laughs getting out of the pit wet and covered in mud "Papa! It's your turn."

Blaine runs and slides down into the muddy foam pit. "HAHA! Kurt, come on you have to try it!"

"Nuh uh." He says shaking his head "Nope. I am not getting all wet and dirty"

"Oh really?" Blaine says getting out of the foam pit and approaching Kurt with a mischievous smile on his face.

Kurt knows that face "Oh no. No no no no no. Don't you dare."

"What?" He says innocently "All I want is a kiss."

"You can have one after you clean up." Kurt quips as he gets up and starts to walk to the other side of the yard away from Blaine.

"Aww come on baby just one kiss." Blaine says laughing as he chases his husband.

Kurt speeds up to a jog and Blaine chases after him. Aiden sees what's going on and starts chasing Kurt as well. Blaine catches Kurt and wraps his arms around him getting him dirty as well. "Okay fine I'm dirty now too." Kurt says as he starts laughing.

"Oh no. Not good enough." Blaine says as he hoists Kurt over his shoulder and brings him to the end of the slip-in-slide.

"Blaine!" Is the only thing Kurt can get out before Blaine sets him down in the muddy foam pit. "OH MY GOD!" he shrieks as Aiden and Blaine start laughing. "Oh you think this is funny don't you." Kurt says as he pulls Aiden into the pit with him laughing.

That was when he realized Blaine was right these were the moments he wants to remember forever.


	5. Day 5: Echo

Rating: G

Words: 181

A/N: Shortest one yet. This prompt was hard for me to come up with something.

* * *

"I love you."_I love you_. **_I love you_**_._

Those three words were echoing in Kurt's head. _Did I just hear that right? Did Blaine just say he loves me? Here? Now? How did a conversation about my trip to New York turn into Blaine confessing his love for me? _

Kurt looks at his adoring boyfriend, unblinking. He wants to remember every bit of this moment in detail. These feelings of thrill, joy, and excitement that shook through his body when finding out that the boy he loves, loves him back. The look on Blaine's face was the look of pure love. Content, not expecting anything in return, just stating the simple fact that he was in love with Kurt Hummel. Kurt was putting everything to memory from exact outfit that Blaine was wearing to the smell of fresh brewed coffee that filled the Lima Bean. If there were a moment Kurt could bottle up and keep forever this would be it.

After what feels like a lifetime Kurt gets his brain working enough to finally say, "I love you too."


	6. Day 6: Falter

Rating: PG

Words: 201

A/N: It's Blaingst.

* * *

118 day, 13 hours, and 43 minutes since that night in Bryant Park when Blaine told Kurt he cheated. It has been the worst few months of Blaine's life. Losing the only man he has ever loved because he freaked out for a minute and got insecure. _Why did I do that?_ He questions himself for the millionth time; tears start building up in his eyes.

He shouldn't be the one crying feeling sorry for himself; he knows he brought this on himself. Kurt trusted him and he broke that trust.

But the craziest thing was Blaine knew with every shred of his being that they were meant to be together. He has never been so sure of anything in his life than he was of this. They were meant to find, complete, and love each other.

Without Kurt in his life he could never be whole; he can never feel completely okay. His love for Kurt would never falter. He was scared he would be alone and miserable forever. He knew he deserved it, but whether Kurt would take him back or not. He left his heart with Kurt Hummel and he wasn't sure if he ever wanted it back.


	7. Day 7: Gift

Rating: G

Words: 188

* * *

It was two days before Christmas when Kurt and Blaine were finally able to bring home the most precious gift they could ever receive, their newborn baby boy Aiden. Born just five days before, after extensive paper work, and final health checks they were given the all clear to bring him home.

They had the nursery set up for weeks, his fathers anxiously waiting for his arrival. For the first few days Aiden was home he barely spent anytime out of Kurt or Blaine's arms. They would fight over who would get to hold him, make his bottle, change him, and burp him. They were sleep deprived but they were the happiest they have ever been dedicated to taking care of the most precious thing in their lives.

By the time Christmas came that year they spent it inside just the three of them. They decided that too many people around the baby could get him sick so they didn't make any holiday plans that year. It was their first Christmas as a family just the three of them and it was all they could have hoped for.


	8. Day 8: Human

Rating: M

Words: 596

* * *

It was after glee practice; Kurt and Blaine were cuddling on Blaine's bed, Kurt drifting in and out of consciousness he loved being in Blaine's arms where he felt safe, warm, and loved.

"Kurt?" Blaine says.

"Hmmm?" His boyfriend answers to let him know he is still awake.

"What would you do if I told you I wasn't a human?" Blaine asks jokingly.

Kurt was defiantly awake now and he starts to laugh, "Are these the things you think about while we cuddle?" Kurt continues laughing, "Wait Blaine, are you finally admitting that Santana was right all along and you really are a hobbit from the shire?" he teases.

"So what if I was?" he defends "Would you not love me anymore?" he says putting on his puppy dog eyes and pout.

Kurt sits up and looks his boyfriend in the eyes "Aww sweetie, of course I would." He says kissing away his pout. "At least you would be my hobbit" he jokes.

"I see. Well can a hobbit do this?" Blaine pushes him down and straddles his boyfriend claiming his mouth in a heated kiss. When Blaine's tongue caresses Kurt's, Kurt moans into his mouth. "That's what I thought" Blaine says cheekily pulling away.

"Shut up and kiss me." Kurt says pulling his boyfriend back down, hungrily reclaiming his mouth, his hips bucking up against Blaine's hardness. Blaine ruts back, their cocks lining up perfectly creating the perfect friction even with two layers of jeans in the way.

Blaine starts kissing down Kurt's neck. Kurt groans "Oh my god! That feels so good!" Blaine continues sucking on Kurt's pulse point. They have never gone this far before, one of them always stopping before they go too far. "Please don't stop." Kurt breathily moans, almost begs, into Blaine's ear. Blaine pulls Kurt in closer, not wanting to stop either, their bodies lining up perfectly.

Blaine looks into Kurt's eyes "You're so beautiful." Blaine whispers reverently. The way Blaine is looking at him makes him feel like the most precious thing in the world "I love you." Kurt says. Blaine can feel him shiver signaling that Kurt is getting closer "I love you too" he says moaning. Kurt felt like heaven and he never wants it to end.

They continue rutting against each other, kissing were ever their mouths can reach, changing tempo to keep it going as long as they could.

"I'm so close" Kurt admits.

"Me too… Come with me baby."

Kurt recaptures Blaine's lips in his own, releasing breathily moans against his lips every time their cock catch just right. As Kurt's orgasm hits his toes curl, and bites down on Blaine's lower lip causing the other boy to groan as he too is taken over the edge. Whispering words of love and endearment.

They both lay on Blaine's bed boneless and unwilling to move basking in the afterglow of their first time getting off with each other. Kurt fingers running up and down Blaine's back as Blaine lays his head above Kurt's chest listening to his heart beat.

When they finally get the energy to move Kurt groans. "Ugg now I feel nasty in these pants." Kurt shifts uncomfortably.

"It's okay, you can borrow a pair of mine" Blaine says giving Kurt a kiss on the cheek before getting up and moving to his dresser.

"I'm not sure if I'll fit into your hobbit pants." Kurt says laughing at his own joke.

"Ha ha" Blaine says sarcastically throwing a pair of pants at Kurt. "But at least you still love me."

"Always" Kurt promised.


	9. Day 9: Ice

Rating: G

Words: 274

* * *

Blaine was never a morning person it always took some coaxing from Kurt to get his husband out of bed. But when it was cold outside, forget it, there was no getting Blaine out of their warm bed. With the temperature outside below freezing getting Blaine out of bed was going to be a mission.

"Blaine honey come on you're going to be late for rehearsal." Blaine was just casted in an off Broadway production of How to Succeed in Business, which meant early mornings and late nights of rehearsals. "Grrrruuuuug" Blaine groans stretching his limbs, but once his skin hits the cold air he retreats back into the cocoon of warm blankets.

Kurt knew there was only one thing to do now. Kurt crawls under the blankets with Blaine and brings his cold feet against Blaine's legs and hands reaching around to his back. Blaine yelps flinching away from his husbands cold touch "AHHHHH KURT YOUR HANDS ARE LIKE ICICLES!"

Kurt giggles, "Good morning to you too darling." Kurt greats, "And what happened to 'I'll hold your hands their just like ice" Kurt sings, referring to when they sang 'Baby It's Cold Outside' in the Dalton common room.

"I will, if you say in bed with me." Blaine negotiates.

"Tempting, but we can't. You have to be at rehearsal in 45 minutes, and I have to be at ." Kurt says pulling the comforter away from Blaine. "Hurry and get dressed. The sooner you get up the sooner you can get warm again."

"Talk about rude awakenings" Blaine mumbles as he reluctantly rolls out of bed and gets ready to start another day.


	10. Day 10: Jigsaw

Rating: G

Words: 388

* * *

"Happy Anniversary Honey!" Blaine says as Kurt walks into the kitchen for breakfast.

"What?!" Kurt says confused "Blaine it's not our anniversary. It's November, our anniversary is in May." Kurt says for a matter of fact.

"Actually, it is our anniversary. Fifteen years ago today was the day we first met. Remember, on the staircase at Dalton. I grabbed your hand and we ran down the halls of Dalton. Then I sang 'Teenage dream.' to you." Blaine says reminiscing.

"You told me you knew a shortcut, when you really took the longest possible route to the senior commons, and that wasn't just to me we were in a room full of people." Kurt smiles at the memory.

"I just wanted to hold your hand longer and we may have been in a room filled with people but you were the only person I saw. It was like I had blinders on." Blaine confesses.

"Uh hn. Sure." Kurt teases.

"It's true! That's my story and I'm sticking to it."

"It was one of those rare performances where you didn't jump on any furniture."

"That was my signature move back then. Anyways it's not like I do it anymore." Blaine defends.

"Blaine, I caught you dancing on our kitchen table last week doing a one man rendition of La Vie Boheme from Rent" Kurt says laughing at the memory.

"Okay fine. But anyway, like I was saying before, I got you an anniversary present." Blaine says pulling out a jewelry box and handing it to Kurt.

"Aww Sweetie." After all these years Blaine could still surprise him. "You know you should have led with that." Kurt says as he takes the box. When he opens it he finds a puzzle piece necklace inscribed 'My missing puzzle piece' Kurt is speechless "Blaine…." He starts "I-I love it. It's perfect!" he exclaims.

Blaine has the biggest smile on his face "I got a matching one for me too. It fits together with yours." Blaine shows Kurt his necklace, which is inscribed 'I'm complete'.

"You were what was missing from me, from my life, and it was you who finally completed me in this giant jigsaw puzzle of life." Blaine says.

Kurt laughs "That was really cheesy, but I love it, and I love you."

"I love you too. Happy Anniversary."

"Happy Anniversary."


	11. Day 11: Key

Rating: G

Words 362

* * *

A week before Blaine started his first fall semester at NYADA Kurt thought it would be a good idea to bring Blaine to his first NYADA party. They both had fun at the party both getting just buzzed enough to make drunken karaoke less embarrassing. Kurt loved being able to introduce Blaine as his fiancée and Blaine was his naturally charming self. Just after 2am they both arrive back at the apartment "Kurt do you have your key? I forgot to bring mine."

"Does it look like I have anywhere to put my keys?" Kurt gestures to his skintight pants that look painted onto his body.

Blaine tries the door, but it's locked. Blaine was getting frustrated "Ugg great of course we get locked out the one night no one else is home." Rachel was spending the last days of summer with her dads in the Caribbean, and Santana was always at Dannie's.

"We can call a locksmith." Blaine suggests taking out his phone "Great," he says sarcastically "Do you have your phone? Mine is dead."

Without a word Kurt again gestures to his pants.

Blaine leans against the door and slides down to sit on the floor. "So what do we do now?" he asks annoyed and defeated. Kurt takes a seat next to him and leans his head on his shoulder. After a minute Kurt says, "I have an idea." Getting up he takes Blaine's hand and heads for the stairs climbing three flights of stairs until they reach the roof.

"Kurt what are we doing up here?" Blaine asks confused.

"I was going to suggest stargazing, but it is nearly impossible to see the stars with all the city lights. So I thought we could cuddle up and enjoy the view of the city."

"That sounds – perfect." Blaine says no longer annoyed by the situation they were in, but instead in awe of the man he would soon call his husband.

They settle down on one of the lawn chairs with Kurt cuddled in-between Blaine's legs. It was the first time either of them really took the time to take in the beauty of the city that never sleeps.


	12. Day 12: Loft

Rating: M

Words: 587

* * *

It was a goal they had set up early on. At first it was have sex in every room of the loft. However, when that goal was reached within the first month of Blaine moving-in they had to up the stakes. It was then changed to, have sex on as many surfaces in the loft. With Rachel and Santana both out it was a rare time they could make some progress on common room area surfaces.

"BLAINE!" Kurt moans sitting on the kitchen counter his legs spread with Blaine in-between sucking on the tip of his cock, his tongue trashing against the slit causing Kurt to moan.

Blaine licks up and down the shaft before taking one of Kurt's balls in his mouth and then the other. Blaine's finger reaches down further to start circling Kurt's hole enough to tease but not penetrate. Kurt's left hand comes down to tangle his fingers in Blaine's hair, his head thrown back against the cupboard behind him. "Blaine, Blaine, Blaine…. Please more, I need more." He begs.

Blaine reaches for the tube of lube on the counter next to Kurt and puts a generous amount on his finger. Blaine takes in the site of Kurt flushed, ready, and wanting before him "God… You're so beautiful… and sexy and... and oooh the things you do to me." Blaine says planting hot open mouth kisses along Kurt chest, neck and collarbone as his fingers finally breach Kurt's tight hole and quickly adding a second.

Kurt's hands griped Blaine's shoulders for support "Blaine… ju- just just.. guuuh" he stutters unable to concentrate on forming words while Blaine fingers him brushing against his prostate and adding a third. "I-in me now… Fuck me… god fuck me now please."

Blaine wastes no time lining up and fucking into Kurt. His right hand anchored on the cupboard handle next to Kurt's head His left arm wrapped around Kurt's waist pulling him in closer with each thrust. "Beautiful so beautiful….. ugggg." Blaine says his eyes glued to Kurt's. He loves feeling this close and connected to Kurt. Nothing in the world was better than this feeling.

"Kurt! I'm so close." Blaine says. "Harder." Kurt demands, his fingernails start digging into Blaine's back signaling that he to was very close "Come with me baby." Blaine says fucking even harder into Kurt. The cupboard door starting to squeak from the extra stress, then Kurt comes around him screaming his name. With a few more thrust, Blaine comes inside of Kurt. Blaine hears a crack but ignores it in favor of riding out his orgasm and showering his lover in post-orgasm kisses.

After a minute of basking "Oh my god! Blaine." Kurt says when he could finally think clearly.

"Hmmm?" were the only words Blaine could form at that moment.

"Blaine you broke the handle!"

Blaine looks to where Kurt was referencing to see the cupboard door handle almost completely broken off. "That wasn't just me. That was a joint effort." Blaine defends.

"Oh my god! Blaine! How are we gonna explain this?!" Kurt was panicking.

Blaine shrugs "We should keep it." He says giving it a tug, completely breaking off the cabinet handle. "It can be like our souvenir. I think I'll start a 'things we break while having sex' collection."

Kurt shakes his head "You're unbelievable." he says. They both look at each other and start laughing. "Fine whatever keep it. But you better start coming up with a good explanation for why our cabinet door is broken."


	13. Day 13: Message

Rating: G

Words: 173

* * *

Kurt stares down at the text message again for the third time that day.

Courage.

– Blaine

Kurt always reads that text message when he feels life is getting too much.

It has been a few months since Kurt went to spy on the Warblers. Kurt is thankful that he was the one to have gone to Dalton that day, even if Puck was just trying to get rid of him. But Kurt knows that if Puck didn't send him he would have never met Blaine.

Kurt and Blaine have recently been spending a lot of time together and Blaine was quickly becoming one of Kurt's closes friend. Blaine understands him on a level that no one else can. Not because he too is a gay teen living in Ohio, but because they have the same wants and the same dreams.

Coffee at the Lima bean, flirty duets in the Dalton common room, their love of Vogue and all things Broadway, it would be so easy for him to fall in love with Blaine.


	14. Day 14: Neon

Rating: G

Words: 156

* * *

Today was the day Kurt was so proud of how far Blaine has come and how hard he has worked. His husband was having his dreams come true, Blaine's Broadway debut his name in neon lights. Kurt is happy that he gets to be there beside him for his big day just as Blaine was beside him during his debut fashion week fashion show.

Kurt makes his way inside to the seats reserved for family. The show starts and Blaine is singing and dancing, owning the stage like Kurt knew he was always meant to do.

The show ends. The cast comes out for their final bows and Kurt's heart swells with pride as he leaps to his feet to give them a standing ovation. He wouldn't be surprised if he were soon accompanying his husband to the Tony's. Blaine finds Kurt in the audience and blows him a kiss. Nothing was better than this moment.


	15. Day 15: Overture

Rating: PG

Words: 207

* * *

It was a big day. Arguably the biggest day so far in Kurt and Blaine's lives. Today they will stand up in front of their friends and family and promise to love each other everyday for the rest of their lives, and Kurt was nervous as hell. Not because he was not sure about Blaine but because he wanted everything to go right.

Kurt insisted on being the one to walk down the isle. Blaine knew Kurt just wanted the attention so he didn't protest. The overture started and the wedding procession was lead down the isle until finally Kurt appeared at the end. Blaine felt like he was seeing Kurt again for the first time. His breath cached and his heart pounded.

The look on Blaine's face was priceless as Kurt walked down the isle with his dad on his arm. He reaches Blaine, they say their vows and are pronounced Mr. and Mr. Anderson-Hummel. Blaine grabs Kurt's face and kisses his now husband, and he can't stop kissing him.

Kurt can't believe it as he keeps staring down at the ring on his finger and glancing over at Blaine's matching one. They are married and are ready to start their new life together as husbands.


	16. Day 16: Pulse

Rating: PG

Words: 249

* * *

It was early morning, the alarm clock read 3:12 am, and Blaine could not sleep. Blaine's mind was full of thoughts and painful memories that were making it hard for him to sleep. His husband was sleeping peacefully next to him, but it had a crazy few days.

Blaine will never forget how he felt when he got the call from the hospital telling him Kurt had been in an accident. The moment that he realized the love of his life could be taken away from him forever, and he would have to go through the rest of his life alone. It was something he never considered and the possibility of never seeing Kurt again made it feel like the world had been sucked of air.

Kurt was unconscious for 36 hours, and they were the most nerve wracking hours of Blaine's life. Blaine didn't sleep, didn't eat, and spent every moment at Kurt bedside clinging to his hand hoping, praying, and wishing that he would just open his eyes. When Kurt finally did open his eyes Blaine had never been so relieved.

The nights following the accident were the hardest for Blaine. He had to keep reminding himself that Kurt was safe and here with him. He would often find himself clutching Kurt's hand while he slept feeling for his steady pulse reminding himself that Kurt was breathing, alive, and safe. The feeling of Kurt's pulse and steady heartbeat relaxed Blaine enough for him to finally fall alseep.


	17. Day 17: Quick

Rating: G

Words 232

* * *

"Blaine Devon Anderson-Hummel you better get dressed quickly or else we are going to be late!" Kurt yells. He puts the finishing touches on Aiden's Christmas tree costume. It's Aiden's first school play and the first time he will ever be on stage. His preschool class was doing a play on the holidays, everything from Hanukkah to Christmas.

"I'm here, dressed, and ready." Blaine says coming down the stairs.

"You have the video camera right?" Kurt checks.

"Yes dear."

"And it's charged"

"Yes dear"

"New dvd in it?"

"Yes, Kurt you reminded me and checked it last night." Blaine says kissing his husband on the cheek. "Relax honey, you're so nervous I would think you were going on stage for the first time tonight."

"Looking good there bud." Blaine says giving his attention to his son. "Daddy did a really great job on your costume." Blaine comments.

"Yeah Papa." Aiden agrees. "But I wanted to be the narrator, but Mrs. Webster gave it to James instead." Aiden says looking disappointed.

"Don't worry buddy. You may not always get the part you want, but I'm sure you will be the best Christmas tree to ever grace center stage." Blaine says encouraging his son and giving him a kiss on the top of his head.

"Alright, lets go! We don't want to be late!" Kurt says as he hurries them both out the door.


	18. Day 18: River

Rating: G

Words 279

* * *

"How about Bethany?" Kurt suggests.

"No, Hmm... What about Jade?" Blaine puts forward.

Kurt and Blaine have been trying to come up with a name for their unborn daughter. They have been randomly throwing names for weeks but could not seem to agree on one. They had to decide soon because she was due in four days.

"Jade? That sounds like a stripper name." Kurt criticizes. "Why is this so hard? When we had Aiden it was so easy coming up with a name."

"It's the girl names." Blaine points out. "What about a gender-neutral name like Adrianne or Jamie, or - Jordan?"

Kurt still looks unimpressed.

"There are also girls with boy names like Blake Lively -"

"Joey Potter." Kurt says poking fun at his husbands love for Dawson's Creek re-runs.

"What about – River?" Blaine poses.

Kurt giggles "Like River Song from Doctor Who?"

"Yeah!" Blaine says getting excited

"You wanna name out daughter after a Doctor Who character?" Kurt says raising an eyebrow at his husband giving him an _are you crazy_ look.

"What she kicks ass! And well not after her exactly. I just really like the name." Blaine defends.

Kurt mulls it over in his head a bit. He really likes the name River as well, it was beautiful, and unique without been too out there.

"Ahhh ahhh" Blaine says smiling "I see it in your face you like it!"

Kurt finally admits "Yeah okay I like it."

"Yes!" Blaine celebrates. "So River? River Anderson-Hummel?" Blaine smiles saying his daughter's name for the first time.

"Yes River, we'll name her River." Kurt agrees, "but now we have to come up with a middle name."


	19. Day 19: Stitch

Rating: PG-13

Words: 194

* * *

After Rachel's Christmas party Kurt and Blaine were a little buzzed and had been teasing each other all night. They were both sporting hard on's for the second half of the night. A grab here, a brush up there, a whisper in the ear of things they can't wait to do to the other.

As soon as their front door closes Kurt pushes Blaine against the door. He claims Blaine's mouth, their exchange is desperate and sloppy all teeth and tongues, but perfect. Kurt can't wait. He undoes Blaine's bowtie and rips his shirt open. Buttons go flying everywhere.

"Kurt!" Blaine says surprised.

"Don't worry I'll stitch them back on later." Kurt says hastily, latching his mouth to Blaine's pulse point, pushing him harder against the door, their erections brushing against each other in the most delicious way.

Blaine heart rate quickens "O-Oooh my god that was so hot!"

Kurt brings his right hand up to tease one of Blaine's nipples and then the other. The pleasure coursing through Blaine's body causes him to grind his hips against Kurt's wanting more.

"Bedroom now." Blaine says pushing Kurt in the direction of their room.


	20. Day 20: Torch

Rating: G

Words: 137

* * *

The annual Anderson-Hummel summer barbecue, their backyard his decorated with tiki torches and lanterns, with enough seating space for the New Direction's and their families. Blaine fires up the grill for kabobs and steaks and Kurt makes his mac and cheese and desserts.

It's the time of the year they all get together with their children and significant others and reminisce about their days in glee club.

They laugh at how naive they were, and at how lame some of Mr. Shuster's lessons were. They bring up past loves and all the drama that seems so minuscule and silly now. They toast to Finn, with his awkward dance moves and big heart and curse that he was taken away from them so soon.

As the night winds down they say goodbye with promises to call and e-mail.


End file.
